After dinner Mints
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Kate goes to Mike place for dinner


**TITLE: After dinner mints**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

**SUMMARY: ****Kate goes to Mike place for dinner.**

**SEQUEL: Internet dating, Internet dating mix up**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

It been three months since Mike and Kate surprise mix up dinner dating at Rosie's restaurant where they enjoyed themselves. After a long and busy patrols with little time off, the crew was looking ford to five day shore leave. Hammersley was heading to home port and the crew talking about what they going to do during there shore leave.

"sir what are you going to be doing" Nav asked

"Catch up on paperwork and read a good book"

"What about you X" Nav asked

"Paperwork, shopping and catching up on sleep and going to see a movie, what about you nav"

"Besides going to the pub tonight, going to pamper myself and hoping that our shore leave doesn't get canceled again like what happen in the past three months"

"i agree" Kate said.

When Hammersley dock and every thing was done, the crew left to go and enjoy there shore leave. Kate finish her paper work then got change then walk down to Mike cabin where he was finishing his paperwork himself

"sir" Kate said from the doorway. Mike turn around and smile

"X"

"Here my reports" she step into his cabin and put them on his desk

"thanks, heading home"

"yes sir, enjoy your shore leave sir" Kate turn around when Mike stood up

"Kate" she turn back to him

"got any plans tomorrow night"

"No why"

"Cashing in rain check, tomorrow night if that ok with you" He said looking at her. Kate smile

"Seven o'clock"

"Seven o'clock it is, i'll take care of every thing"

"Ok see you tomorrow night"

"Enjoy your shore leave"

"you to… sir" Kate turn around and walk out of Mike cabin thinking about what she going to wear the next night for dinner.

The next morning Mike went to do some shopping then return home and started making dessert first since it would take a while for it to set. then he started getting dinner on. When it was ten to seven, Mike went and got change then return to the kitchen to check on dinner when he heard a knock on the door. So her went and open the door and smile

"Kate come on in" Kate walk in and Mike close the door

"mmm smells great"

"thanks, how was your shore leaving going" they walk down and into the kitchen

"it going great so far, how about you"

"good" He open a bottle of wine and pour it into two glasses then put the bottle down and pick up both glasses and pass one to her where they click the glasses and took a sip of there drink.

"Chicken stir fried with fried rice and egg noodles" Kate said

"Yes and i even added extra cashew nuts since i know how much you love them" Kate laugh

"You remembered"

"Yes i did, now that it ready" Kate watch him as he dish up there dinner, then he pick up the two plates and walk to the dining table.

Kate follow by picking up Mike glass and followed him. they both sat down with Kate putting his glass on the table.

When Kate tried it "Mmm this is so good Mike"

"thanks Kate" They talk while enjoying their first course.

When finish they talk for half an hour then Mike took care of the dishes then he sorted out desert. When he brought both plates over to the table and put them on the table Kate smile when she saw a milk chocolate shape bowl with chocolate moose in side with whip cream on top and covered with slice strawberries covered in milk chocolate on top of the cream and white chocolate sauce on top.

"wow you have been busy Mike, this looks fantastic"

"Try it" Mike watches as she break the bowl with her spoon then was able to scoop of chocolate, moose, cream and strawberry at once and put it in her mouth "Mmm mike this is delish"

"I'm please you love it Kate"

"How did you make the chocolate bowl"

"Water balloons. i saw it on facebook last month. Blow up the water balloon, wash the bottom of it, then get a table spoon full of melted chocolate put it on greaseproof paper then dip the bottom of the ballon into the bowl of melted chocolate and sit it on the chocolate bottom that on the paper and put it in the fridge for fifteen minutes. then take it out and pop a hole into the ballon and remove it then fill it up with whatever you like. but since i know how much you love chocolate, i re dip the ballon into the chocolate and put it in the fridge till it was set."

"Great idea mike then you fill it with moose"

"Yes and i remember what you said at out dinner date about chocolate, strawberries, whip cream and chocolate sauce" He said smiling

"Yes i did Mike, but we did it differently"

"Yes we did" they both enjoyed the dessert while talking about old times they had together.

Hour later Mike return to the dinner room and place her cup of coffee and a square packet on the table in front of Kate before he sat down with the same. Kate laugh as she pick up the packet and slide out the square piece of chocolate and bit into it

"Mmm after dinner mint"

"Yes after what happened at the restaurant, i said i'll make it up to you" he put his in his mouth

"Yes you did Mike" then she took a mouth full of coffee and screw her face up

"something wrong with my coffee" Kate laugh

"no, coffee and after dinner mints don't taste good together" Mike laugh

"I guess they don't" They talk for another hour before Kate stood up

"I had a great evening tonight Mike" he stood up

"going already" he step ford looking into her eyes

"don't you want me to go Mike"

"No Kate, i don't want you to go" he cup her face and kiss her which she kiss him back till they part for air

"I don't want to go Mike but…"

"I got more after dinner mints in the fridge"

"Strawberries"

"covered in chocolate and some whip cream leftover"

"Sauce"

"Of course" Kate kiss him.

"Breakfast" Kate said

"Pancakes"

"forget about pancakes"

they kiss and Mike pick her up and carry her down to his bedroom where they removed each other clothes and made passionate love that night.

the next morning when Kate woke up she got up and use the loo and wash her hands then return back to bed just as Mike woke up

"morning" she said as she lean over to kiss him

"morning" they touch each other noises and kiss once more just as Mike phone rings. he lean over and pick it up and answer it

"mike flynn hello… Steve the crew hasn't had decent break in three months… when… ok the crew not going to like it… alright see you in three hours" then he hung up and put the phone back on his draws then turn to Kate

"Shore leave been canceled"

"Again"

"that the navy for you and they got no sense of timing but before you leave, stay right where you are" he got up and put his briefs on

"Mike i got to go home"

"three hours Kate" he walk out of the room. Kate shook her head.

when he return he was carrying a tray, he put it on the bed then remove the sheet from Kate body while smiling "Remember last time" Kate smile

"Yes i did Mike"

He pick up the whip cream and put bloobs of it over different parts of her body then put the strawberries on top then the sauce.

"Mmm i'm hungry" he said as she start eating the food from Kate till it was gone, then she did the same to him. Afterwards they both shower together and made love while in there. After they were dress Mike feed Kate after dinner mint and she did the same.

"Strange having after dinner mint for breakfast Mike"

"And left over desert" He said smiling as he made them both a drink and pass Kate her drink

"thanks" she took a ship of her coffee.

"Mike what are we going to do"

"do you have any regrets"

"besides shore leave being canceled, no you"

"Pancakes" Kate laugh

"Perhaps next time"

"Next time aye, i'll be looking ford to it"

"Same here and hopefully no interruptions"

"agree" Kate finish her drink and rinsh her mug out and put it on the rack then turn to Mike

"see you on Hammersley"

"Ok i got to talk to Steve about this shore leave cancel yet again"

"hopefully it won't happen next time"

"I agree" they kiss before Kate walk out of Mike place since she called for a taxi to take her home.

Hour later Hammersley left port with the SAS on board That night while talking in Mike cabin, Mike pass Kate an after dinner mint since they had dinner an hour ago.

"Till we return Kate"

"i'll be looking ford to my next shore leave"

"Same here" as they put the mints into the mouth while smiling.

The End

Coming Soon: Surprise engagment


End file.
